Roleplay: The Taint (Free-to-Join)
Mobius is about to face it's biggest threat ever, not the doctor in his legions of cyborgs and robots, but rather something far worse, the Forces of Chaos. A force that could not only consume the entire planet, but has done so on countless worlds before. It starts off with small cults that begin to pop up all over, but soon it will lead to an entire worldwide event. Will your character succumb to the Ruinous Powers, or will hero and villain alike unite to fight before it is too late? Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (host) *Joshua the Hedgehog (Participant) *RedRush3999 (Better regconize me, son.) *CajunCytex07 (Participant) *1st Prince of Winds (Participant) *Classicspace101(the cool guy) Involved Characters: *Chaos Mobians *Alex the Blue Jay *Joshua Sentrium Burns *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (OOC) *Thunder the Hedgehog *Danni the Bengal (he's on the wiki) *Issac The lost (maybe the Heroes of the sun ) Rules: #This is a separate roleplay from the Derp Crusade, thus factions such as the 707th Imperial Guard Regiment, and the Dusk Owls will not be featured in this story. #This story is Mobian oriented. #If your character possesses ANY psychic powers, be warned, they're more likely to fall to the Ruinous Powers more often. #All your powers cannot hold off the forces of chaos forever, you can only develop psychic resistance. #Unless of course, your character is a 'blank' or essentially souless. While machines can be corrupted by chaos through reprogramming, souless characters are a good defense against the forces of Chaos, (at least in regards to corruption). #Some magic maybe effective against warding off the Forces of Chaos in terms of taint, but this will have to be discussed with Jaredthefox92. #If you want your character to be Chaos right at the start, please inform me in the messages. Act One: The Outcast. In a dark and rather foggy February's night, deep within the city of Station Square a cloaked figure was walking down the sidewalk. This particular individual appeared of Mobian height and seemed to be casually moving through the shadows while trying to seemingly avoid the walk as they traversed down the pavement. It was rather late and most humans would be at bed during this time of hour, however nocturnal Mobians would perhaps be around to take a glimpse of this rather mysterious person. As the moved their coal black robe would be ever so often illuminated by the passing street laps as they advanced through the light, only to be cloaked back into the darkness once they stepped back out of the light. While the individual wasn't impossible to see, any non-nocturnal being would have a hard time keeping up with them once they entered the darkness. Komerl was at a nearby street post, crossing his arms. "Where do you think you guys are going?" The person stops briefly. Instead of moving or turning around they merely pause. "That is none of your concern." A soft, femineine voice replies as they proceed to move onwards. "Well then, looks like this will be interesting..." Komerl replies with a small smirk as he decides to follow them. The cloaked person continues to move away from him in a causal manner, almost too casual for their slight encounter. They then proceed to head towards a nearby alleyway. Komerl pursues them using his speed thinking, "I wonder if they are going to some different dimension or something......One way to find out.." The cloaked female then calmly went towards the alleyway before taking a turn and disappearaing into the the right of a nearby shop. After a while however she didn't come back out. Danni was in a nearby dollar store on his phone. There had been news of cults popping up. He honestly was quite timid of it but he thought it would die down. He suddenly sensed a Dark presence outside and looked to see a cloaked person; about mobian size. A person was trailing behind him as the cloaked person disappeared from view. He quickly bought the drink he needed and went outside. The alleyway was quite and not a sound or sight was heard from it. The part of town was also not known to be a hotbed of gang activity and relativly wealthy, thus any sort of gang operation or something of that capacity would be rather unlikely. Still, the mysterious person was still somewhere doing some unknown thing within the confines of the alleyway. Thunder was sitting on the roof of a building when he noticed the hooded figure and two others trailing her. "What the hell is going on down there? I'd better go down there, cause that hooded figure looked very suspicious..." With that he blinked into light over to the corner by the alleyway to take a peek. Danni ran over to the street that the follower was on and climbed the emergency stairwell and now was in a Top down POV from The hooded person and this other guy. He used one of his silent step tricks and landed 6 feet away from her without a sound. The cloaked individual just stopped there and paused for a moment. About a good minute went by as they just stood there within the alleyway. Danni knew that she knew that he was there. He just stayed silent he just made a shadow copy of himself and made it grab her shoulder. Before he could the cloaked figure turns around and faces him. The clone backs up looking shocked Danni is right behind him out of sight. "I know you're there, come out now." A feminine voice demanded. He then stands side by side with his clone. The clone then poofs away. Thunder continued to peek around the corner, thinking that the hooded figure still isn't aware of him. His thoughts were saying "Things just get weirder and become way more of a reason to get involved in this mess...." Danni makes 5 clones; a harder task for him; the clones now surround her; looking at her with blank soulless stares. "Fate has brought you here." She said. "I guess it has. Who are you?" Danni says. Thunder blinked to a roof on top of the alleyway to keep observing the situation while staying out of sight. "Call me, Alex." She replied. All of Danni's clones chanted together, "What fate do you mean?" "The fate chosen by my master." She replied. Suddenly Thunder could hear a deep growled voice call to him in his mind. '"Fate? Master? Thunder, I think she most likely works for the one who was behind those incidents..." '''The white hedgehog nodded. ''"I agree with you, Yang." Komerl just stratched his ears listening to the claoked figure intently. He didn't seem to want to harm her unless he had to. "Who's the master?" Danni asks. He checks her out and sees that she's got a weird hue for an eye color. He also sees a tattoo. Its like a circle with multiple Arrows. Thunder also sees the tattoo. "Yang, have you seen that symbol before?" ''He asked his wolf spirit, hoping he has an answer. '"No I haven't...Why do you ask that?" 'The giant beast responded. ''"It's because I feel that it means she's from a certain group...but what is the group is the question that remains..." ''"''Lord Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, the Shaper of Fate, the Architect of Fate, the speakear of a thousand and one truths." She replied. Danni is pretty sure he's seen that sign before. Possibly in his studies. The memory of seeing this sign is foggy. "Hmph...why shape fate..." Thunder did that quietly as he felt he was still not noticed by Alex. The word Tzeentch struck a chord in Danni's mind. "What do you mean by shaping fate?" he says.